


The Foreign Exchange Student

by Mark_Anthony



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Anthony/pseuds/Mark_Anthony
Summary: The brief story of how you met Minseok and what happened at your dorm. Will it be like the other times you have hanged out? Or will things get steamy? Read and find out.





	The Foreign Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly. It was fun to do. I hope you enjoy, you bunch of sinners.

It was early in the morning; I was sitting in class at my desk, just doodling, waiting for the teacher. When all of a sudden, the door opened, slowly. I looked at the door, expecting to see Mr. Kelly, but, boy, was I wrong.

Thru the doorway, walked this Asian guy. About my age, a little shorter than me too, but a very attractive guy none the less.

His hair combed to the side, black glasses, wearing a tie and vest. Very professional looking.

As he walked in, looked over the seats and there was none available. Except for the seat next to me. (Very convenient) He walked up to me, and with his broken, but cute English, asked if he could sit next to me.

After blankly staring at him for a few seconds, I snapped back to reality. I nodded and told him, "Sure, it's all yours."

He smiled and sat down. He started pulling out books and folders. As he finished, I extended my hand towards him and said,

"Hi, my name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you."

He looked at my hand then at me. He smiled again and took my hand. He shook it a bit and said,

"Hello. My name is Minseok. Nice to meet you too."

I must say, his smile and slightly broken English is the cutest thing I've seen and heard.

I chatted with Minseok for a few minutes before the teacher came in. As he prepared to start the lesson, Mr. Kelly spoke up,

"Class, today... We have a new student. Mr. Kim..." The teacher said as he turned around to the class. "Will you please introduce yourself?"

Minseok stood up and smiled, he bowed slightly and said,

"My name is Kim Minseok, I'm from Guri, Gyeonggi Provence, South Korea. I hope we can become friends." He smiled, bowed again and sat down. I looked at him and whispered, "I hope so too." It seemed he heard me and his smile got bigger. I honestly thought my heart would explode from the sweetness of his smile.

The teacher looked over the class and asked for volunteers to show "Mr. Kim" around. I, maybe a bit too quick, raised my hand and volunteered.

Mr. Kelly seemed to be taken aback by my action, but brushes it off and nodded.

"Mr. (Y/L/N), you are responsible for showing Mr. Kim around and getting him use to how things work around here." As he turned around to the chalk board, I thought to myself, "with pleasure"

He looked at me thru the corner of his eye, I swear, I think he's blushing. If I wasn't sure of my death before, I'm sure of it now.

The teacher called the class (more like us) to attention. He dragged on for about an hour about God-knows-what. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang.

"Thank the Lord almighty!" I said to myself.

The other students got up from their seats and started leaving the class as Mr. Kelly proceed to tell us about the next lesson.

You know, sometimes I feel bad for him. A lot of us don't like his class. I was one of them. I really wish I could help him somehow...

As I thought about how to help Mr. Kelly, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned in the tapped direction and saw Minseok sitting, facing me.

"Where do we go next, (Y/N)-ssi?" He said. I looked at him, lost a bit in his eyes. His smile not once fading. He tilted his head slightly, I'm assuming, wondering if I was okay. God... I had to hold back from jumping on him and taking him.

I quickly shook myself from my stare and nodded, "U-uh, yeah. F-follow me." I got my things and got up from my seat. He followed suit in a heartbeat.

We walked into the hallway. Some students walking past us, either heading to another class or God knows where else. I didn't really care. I only cared about the guy following me at the moment.

He walked up along side me, he looked at me as I showed him around. I showed him the science lab, the computer lab, the gym, the cafeteria, you name it, I showed him. In all in the span of about an hour.

He seemed very impressed with the school. He wouldn't stop looking around and gushing at its beauty. I guess I can see it. Although, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

After that hour of showing him around, we headed back to class. Minseok, again, in toe with me, not once leaving my side. We entered the class room and took our seats. I told him that this teacher, Mrs. Richards, is always 10 minutes late. He seemed interested in that fact. He turned and looked at me, he then proceeded to ask me questions about the school and teachers. To which I happily told him.

The class and the classes that followed were sheer torture to me. The only thing that kept me going was looking forward to having lunch with Minseok. Talking to him, watching him eat, seeing his soft lips curve into that adorable smile...

"Mr (Y/L/N), would you care to come back to earth?" Mrs. Richards said, annoyed at my lack of interest.

I looked at her and nodded, "Yes ma'am, Captain (Y/L/N) ready to come back home." I said as I saluted her. She squinted her eyes at me and turned her attention to the board. Minseok, on the other hand, had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. I looked at him and smiled,

"Hey, I made him laugh. Nice, that's step one." I thought to myself.

The class eventually came to an end. Thank God. I packed up my stuff and got up. I turned over to Minseok and gestured him to follow.

"Come on, let's go eat," I said with a smile. He returned the smile and followed me to the cafeteria. As we walked there, we chit chatted with each other. I honestly got lost in his voice and the way he smiled as he talked. Before I knew it, we arrived at the cafeteria. As per usual, it was filled with other students.

I lead Minseok to the end of the line, where he looked around, watching the other students. Seeing how they acted, what they did, and how they did it. As the line shortened, he turned to me,

"Can you help me with getting lunch?" I looked at him and smiled. I nodded and told him that I would be happy to help him. And then some. But that comes later. No pun intended.

He smiled back and bowed, thanking me. I told him it was my pleasure to help him. As we approached the front, I grabbed him and myself a tray. He took it and looked at me and what I did. I told him,

"You just pick what you want to eat and put it on your tray. But be mindful of the price. A lot of students forget that." I picked something simple. A burger and fries with a coke. He nodded and picked the same thing as me. I raised an eyebrow at that but brushed it off.

We walked to the register and I paid for my food. Minseok seemed a bit overwhelmed with the paying. So, me being the kind guy that I was, paid for his meal. He protested, saying that I shouldn't have wasted my hard earned money on him. I shook my head and told I was honored to buy him his lunch. He seemed to blush at my words a bit. He bowed and told me he would repay me. I told him that it was okay, but he insisted. I, being really hungry, accepted his proposal.

He smiled and we walked to a nearby table. We sat down and dug in. Gotta say, not as good as I remember. Minseok, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying his food. And I mean, really enjoying it. Like, damn, is he making love to it? Can I be that burger?

I blankly stared at him as he ate, the way his lips moved. The way his tongue brushed the essence of the burger off his glossy, soft lips. The way he sucked on the straw of his coke.

As I stared at Minseok and how he ate, my pants were starting to get tight. For obvious reasons. He looked at me as he swallowed the drink and smiled.

"This is really good!" He said cheerfully. I smiled back at him, trying to adjust my pants inconspicuously. Thankfully, Minseok didn't notice. He continued eating, as did I. I kept side glancing at him, and I'm pretty sure he noticed that. Why? Because he started eating slower and more carefully.

To make things less awkward, I started a conversation with him. I asked him what it was like to live in Korea. He smiled and talked cheerfully about his country. How beautiful it was. How great the beaches are. His eyes sparkled as he remembered the things he did in Seoul. To which, I smiled and admired his enthusiasm.

We talked for an hour or so, until the bell, sadly broke our conversation. I took both our trays and threw away its contents. Minseok, again, sticking to my side. We then walked our next class, this time, I told him about myself. Minseok, to my surprise, was very interested in my (boring) life.

For rest of the day, me and Minseok spent it together. Talking, laughing, it was really a great day. One, if not, the best day of my life. The next day, we also spent together. This pattern repeated for several weeks. In that time, we became good friends. Really good friends. We met and talked every day, hung out when we had free time, even slept over at my dorm.

But as time went on, I noticed that he was getting comfortable but also shy with me. I didn't get it at first, but I caught on when we reached for the same book in the library. I looked at him and his cheeks turned a soft pink. He blushed. He freaking blushed as our hands touched.

He pulled away his hand and apologized, saying that it was my book and that he should have asked for permission. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him the book. Needless to say, his blushed even more. I told him that he was welcome to take anything of mine if he needed it. He nodded and took the book, trying to hide his face slightly.

This continued for a few more weeks. Eventually, I decided to test out if he did have feelings for me. One night, as my roommate was out and wouldn't probably be back until late. I invited Minseok over to my dorm to hang out. You know, play video games, watch a movie, have a dinner and maybe have a drink.

I set everything up and waited for Minseok. I heard a knock at the front door 5 minutes later. I got up from the couch and walked to the door. As I opened the door, I was engulfed in a pair of arms. Minseok, with a bright smile, hugged me.

"I'm so excited! It has been a while since we've hung out like this!" He said cheerfully. I smiled and hugged him back. "I know. I have everything set up, come look." We let go of each other and walked further inside the dorm.

We played several games, Minseok beating in a few. We then watched a movie as we ate dinner on the couch. During the middle of the movie, I made us some drinks. I actually bought some soju for this special occasion.

Minseok's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the bottle. He told me he hadn't had soju since he left Korea. I sat down next to him and poured him some soju. He took the cup and downed it in a split second. He smiled and extended his cup towards me.

"More please!" I laughed and poured him more soju. We, now being over an hour into drinking, were starting to feel it. Especially Minseok.

Minseok's cheeks were a bright pink, the smile on his face, not once breaking. As he laughed, about God knows what, he leaned on me, putting his head on my chest and his hand on my knee. As his laughter subsided, he stayed put instead of moving off of me. Not that I was complaining.

He slowly rubbed his thumb over my knee, moving closer to me. I responded by putting my hand on his shoulder. Although he wasn't facing me, I could tell he was smiling. We stayed like that for a few minutes, his warmth and soft breathing making me feel at home.

"(Y/N)-ssi?" Minseok asked softly. I hummed in response. "Do you? Um... Do you... Like me?" I looked at him and rubbed his shoulder. "Of course I like you, Minseok." At those words, I could feel his heart beat faster. "R-really?" He questioned. "H-how much?"

I leaned over to the side a bit and looked at him. He slowly raised his gaze towards me. I smiled and leaned in, my lips landing on his. He did not pull back and be did not question it. The kiss was short, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" He smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah. B-but... Can you show me again?" I smiled at his request, his cheeks already a bright pink, now getting pinker. If that's possible. I leaned towards him and kissed him. This time, longer. I put my hand on his chest and laid him down on the couch, our lips not once leaving each other.

I rubbed his chest with my hand, slowly and teasing over his nipples. He moaned softly into the kiss, raising his arms and wrapping them around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

As he moaned, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I could tell it took Minseok by surprise, but he didn't protest. His hands lowered from my neck onto my back, trying to get me as close to him as possible. I lowered my hand from his chest, then to his side, then to his stomach. Minseok let out a moan at my actions, fueling me to go further... So much further.

I rubbed his stomach in small circles, his shirt making it difficult for me to feel him properly. But even though the shirt blocked me from his skin, I could feel something thru the shirt. "Are those abs? Does he have abs?!" I thought to myself. I groaned at this new knowledge and deepened the kiss. I need to see if what I felt was true. No... I must see. I have to see it.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up, all the while our lips and tongues fighting for dominance. I then slipped my hand into his shirt and felt his skin. I was right, he did have abs. How could I not have known about this... This important fact! He hid it well from me, a little too well.

My hand rubbed his stomach, feeling every ab. I slid my hand up to his chest, his, oh so toned chest. Again, how come I didn't notice? Although tone, his skin was smooth. Minseok let out a moan as my hand brushed over his left nipple. Apparently, he's sensitive, good to know. My fingers then gently pinched his nipple, causing him to moan into the kiss. I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue further into his mouth; exploring every inch of it.

I was the one that broke the kiss. I looked at him as I hovered over him. He looked back at me, blush dominating his face. He gave me a small smile as he tried to calm down his breathing. I kissed his lips briefly, then moved down to his jaw, then his neck. Minseok tilted his head slightly so I could get better access. I then dragged my tongue down to his chest, his breathing increasing. I circled my tongue around his nipple before wrapping my lips on his nipple. Another moan, louder this time, left Minseok's lips. I smirked as I sucked his nipple. After a minute or so of teasing, I pulled off and kissed his abs; licking them too.

I moved down and laid in between his legs. I moved my hands to his belt and unbuckled it. Minseok looked at me, his breathing a bit heavy from what was about to come. I pulled off his belt and threw it across the room then unbuttoned his pants. I then pulled off his pants and underwear in one go, leaving him naked, except for his open shirt. I looked down at him and stopped.

Oh. My. God. He's absolutely stunning. His body. His toned chest. His abs... His dick. Fuck, he's gorgeous.

He tried to cover himself a bit from my stare but I stopped him, telling him he's beautiful. Beyond beautiful. I kissed his soft lips then back into position. I grabbed his cock and gave it a few pumps, soft moans escaping Minseok's mouth. I smirked and kissed the tip of his dick. A small jolt of pleasure railed thru Minseok. I then licked the tip, swirling my tongue around the head. Minseok arching his back a bit. After a few more licks, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. My tongue digging into the slit. Moan after moan came out from Minseok, truly enjoying the pleasure. I then slowly lowered my head, taking more of his cock into my mouth. As my lips reached the base of his cock, Minseok thrusted up into my mouth. Thank God I didn't have a gag reflex.

I pulled my head back up to the tip, sucking all the way up; my tongue brushing the underside of his cock. I looked up at Minseok as I did this and his eyes rolled up into his head at the sheer pleasure. I pulled off briefly and licked down his shaft to his balls; licking around the base of his cock. I sucked on his balls, licking them afterwards; dragging my tongue back up his shaft. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and sucked. Minseok responded my grabbing my head and pushing me down his cock. I got what he wanted and proceeded to continue. I bobbed my head on his cock, sucking and running my tongue along his shaft. After a few more bobs, I could tell Minseok was getting close. The pre-cum leaking from his cock, his dick twitching and not to mention him thrusting into my mouth was proof enough.

I pulled off his cock and wrapped my hand around his cock; stroking it at a good pace. "Cum, Minseok. Cum for me." As I finished my sentence, I put my mouth over his cock and sucked the tip; moving my hand at a faster pace. Minseok let out a loud moan, almost a scream as he came in my mouth; his hot, sticky cum tasting so good. I swallowed his cum and hovered over him. His eyes closed, breathing heavy. After about a minute, he looked over to me, his eyes a bit hazy. He smiled and thanked me. I returned the smile and kissed him.

I got up from the couch and cleaned my mouth. I returned to a sleeping Minseok whom I cleaned up. He's so adorable when he sleeps. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to my bedroom. I laid him on the bed and removed his shirt. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some sweats and T-shirt. I put them on him and laid next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

As sleep approached me, Minseok whispered, "I... Love... You... (Y/N)." At first, I was surprised, but in the end, I simply smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Minseok. Always."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a lot longer than I thought it was... Again, no pun intended.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Bye bye.


End file.
